Hetalia: Britney Spears Song Fictions
by Screamersgirl200
Summary: Turns out the countries each have a favourite Britney Spears song... Chaos insues.
1. Iceland

**Well, I got unbelievably bored and i'm in free lessons now and listening to Britney Spears while reading hetalia fanfictions...**

**And then I got an idea~ What Britney spears song would suit what Hetalia character~**

**This is just for fun, I dont own Hetalia... Damn... **

**And I dont own any Britney Spears songs!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Iceland - Hot as ice

**~Iceland's POV~**

I sighed in relief as the front door closed, signaling that Denmark and Norway had left for the day.

"Finally I can get changed in peace" I said, walking off into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

I slowly washed my hair and body and got out of the shower 10 minutes later, walking to my bedroom with a towel around my waist and a towel covering my hair, not worried about anyone seeing my half nude body.

As I walked into my bedroom I hit play on the stereo, smiling as it started to play a Britney Spears song.

I discarded the towel from around my waist and I started rubbing my hair dry while singing along to the song, hips slowly moving to the beat.

Ah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm just a girl with the ability to drive a man crazy  
(Crazy)  
Make him call me mama  
(Mama)  
Make him my new baby  
(Baby)  
New and improved I'm saying thank you very much  
Living legend  
You can look but don't touch~  
'Cause I'm..

I kept moving my hips slowly to the beat, dancing along butt naked while singing, eyes closed.

Cold as fire, baby  
Hot as ice  
If you've ever been to heaven,  
This is twice as nice  
I'm cold as fire, baby  
Hot as ice  
If you've ever been to heaven  
This is twice as nice~

I put my hands above my head and shook my hips in time with the beat, towel falling off head onto the floor but I didn't make make any move to pick it up.

Break it down  
Break it down  
Break it down

Break it down  
Break it down  
Break it down~

**~Norway's POV~**

I opened the front door with a huff, silently cursing the dane that was following behind me for forgetting his wallet.

I was about to call out for my younger brother but I heard his music playing and tilted my head in confusion as I heard singing.

_Break it down  
Break it down  
Break it down_

_Break it down_  
_Break it down_  
_Break it down~_

Looking back at the dane I could tell by the expression on his face that he could hear the singing also.

I slowly walked through the house, Denmark quiet for once but with his trademark grin on his face, until I stopped at my lillebror's open doorway and my eyes widened at the scene.

Iceland was butt naked and dancing rather erotically to the song that was playing through the stereo speakers.

_This ain't no foolishness or fuckery  
I'm handling my business  
Holler if you hear me  
(Hey!)  
Can I get a witness?  
Preacher, preacher  
I'm the teacher, you can learn  
Watch your fingers, boy  
You might get burned  
Cause I'm~_

I felt my eye twitch as Iceland ground his hips against the thin air as if he was dancing with someone sensually.

Feeling someone's breath against my ear I turned around and stared at Denmark.

'Be right back' he mouthed to me with a wide grin and he ran off to his room.

Turning back to look in Iceland's room I saw him sliding his hands down and up his hips before slapping his own arse.

_Cold as fire, baby  
Hot as ice  
If you've ever been to heaven,  
This is twice as nice  
I'm cold as fire, baby  
Hot as ice  
If you've ever been to heaven  
This is twice as nice_

Break it down  
Break it down  
Break it down

Break it down  
Break it down  
Break it down~

I looked to my left and saw Denmark return with a video camera in his hand and could only watch in shock as he pointed the camera through the open doorway, filming Iceland as he danced nude while singing to a rather suggestive song.

_As you can see  
(See)  
fortunately  
I'm cold as fire  
(Yeah, I'm cold as fire)  
Yeah, make you believe  
Make you stop and breathe  
I'll take you higher~  
I'm just too cool  
make it do what it do  
I'm hot as ice now  
(Yeah, I'm hot as ice)  
Make you feel like heaven  
Twenty four, seven  
I'm twice as nice now_

I could only watch in slow horror as Iceland picked up a towel off the floor and twirled it around his body like one of those turkish dancers.

_Cold as fire baby  
Hot as ice  
If you've ever been to heaven,  
This is twice as nice  
I'm cold as fire, baby  
Hot as ice  
If you've ever been to heaven,  
This is twice as nice_

**~Iceland's POV~**

I twirled the towel slowly around my body while tilting head back happily, smiling slightly at the feeling of the towel caressing my hips.

Break it down  
Break it down  
Break it down

Break it down  
Break it down  
Break it down~

I finished off the song with a little flick of the towel and slowly opened my eyes, back facing the door until I heard a little beeping noise.

I turned around and my eyes widened in horror as I saw Denmark with his video camera in his hand and a wide grin on his face and Norway to his left with a horror filled expression.

Screaming in shock I grabbed the closest towel and wrapped it around my waist.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING BACK?! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING IN MY ROOM?!" My voice came out quite high pitched in shock and I felt my face flame red in embarassment.

"I am so showing this to Sve, Fin and Prussia!~" Denmark laughed while running off with his video camera and my stomach dropped in fear as I realised he filmed it.

Slowly I turned to look at Norway, my face bright red.

His eye twitched and looked horrified for a second before he turned around and walked away without saying a word.

I groaned loudly.

"Fuck".

* * *

**Hehe, poor Icey~**

**My friend helped me to come up with the title!**

**Anyways, don't forget to review!**

**I love reviews! And tell me who you want to see next and i'll try and post it by next week~**

**Byes!**


	2. America

**Heeey~**

**Back with another country! **

**Hope you enjoy this one and it was requested by 'Hetalian Miss'.**

**Enjoy~ ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2  
America - Criminal

**~America's POV~**

I woke up to rays of sunshine peeping through the curtains and onto my face.

Automatically I rolled over onto my side in order to get away from the offending light but I rolled against another warm body.

Fluttering my eyes open slowly I smiled as I saw my boyfriends sleeping face. The blonde haired, green eyed brit who could win a battle of sarcasm against anyone.

I sat up slowly and glanced around my room, articles of clothing strewn across the floor, an old pirate coat hanging off a chair and a cowboy hat on the door handle.

Blinking slowly I remembered last night.

"Oh yeah, that party was kick ass." I muttered with a grin.

Silently I crept out of bed to not disturb the sleeping brit and I slipped into a clean pair of boxers and made my way out of the room.

As soon as I got outside the bedroom I tripped over with a silent yelp.

Groaning, I rubbed my still sore arse as I turned to look at the offending item that I had just tripped over, eyes widening in suprise as I picked up the object.

"Woah, Iggy's sexy pirate hat! Sweet!" I exclaimed, putting the hat on my own head as I walked to a mirror.

I looked into the mirror and tried to mimic the grin I had saw England do last night but I pouted as it didn't look any where near as sexy as the brit's pirate grin.

"Well, at least the hat suits me!" I grinned as I tilted said pirate hat on head.

I suddenly remembered a scene from last night, of a drunk Romano and sober Spain dancing to a Britney Spears song.

"What was that song again?" I furrowed my brows in concentration and then my eyes lit up.

"Criminal! That's what it was... hmm.. how did it go again..." I muttered.

I walked into the quite messy livingroom humming random tunes, trying to remember the one to go to the song when I stumbled across it.

"Oh yeah! Got it!" I grinned but then chuckled.

"Wow... that song suits me and Arty awesomely! Rock on!".

I brushed a feather away that had fallen in front of my face from the hat and I resigned myself to tidying up the mess.

As I started to pick up the many different beer bottles I started to sing softly.

He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun.

I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart.

I nudged a twister game mat out the way, noticing that someone had spilt a lot of booze on it and I rolled my eyes.

But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy~

I grinned at the lyrics and I carried on humming softly, noticing that the job was going faster when I sung to myself.

He is a villain by the devil's law  
He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun  
That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none

Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no  
'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart~

My hand immediately flew to the dark hickey on my neck that I had noticed in the mirror and I rubbed it softly.

But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy~

I chuckled softly and rolled my eyes as picked up an empty beer bottle and started to sing into it, not caring if anyone sees.

Tattooed on his arm  
His lucky charm  
So I guess it's OK  
He's with me  
And I hear people talk (people talk)  
Try to make remarks  
Keep us apart  
But I don't even hear  
I don't care~

My singing got louder, forgetting about not wanting to wake anyone up.

'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy~

**~England's POV~**

I woke up with a slight headache and I groaned, remembering the night before.

"Never again am I challenging Prussia to a drinking contest".

I stumbled out of bed and stretched and yawned but stopped mid yawn, hearing something.

Opening the bedroom door my ears were immediately assaulted by singing.

"America being loud at this time? Im not suprised" I groaned.

_'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy~_

My brain took a few seconds to think and then I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Appropriate..." I looked back into the bedroom and saw all my old pirate gear.

_(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)  
Mama I'm in love with a criminal  
(Should've let go)  
And this type of love isn't rational,  
(But no)  
It's physical~_

I looked around confused, ignoring the singing for a second.

"Where the bloody hell is my hat?! I swear if someone has damaged it..." I growled and could feel my eye twitching.

I stormed out of the bedroom after putting on a dressing gown and made my way to the livingroom where the singing was coming from and peered inside.

There my hat was, sitting crooked atop of the messy American's head.

_(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
(Should've let go)_

I grinned as I got an idea and I stalked forward silently until I was behind the unsuspecting american.

_All reason aside  
(But no)_

I grinned and leaned up and whispered into America's ear in my old pirate voice.

"I just can't deny, love the guy".

**~America's POV~**

_"I just can't deny, love the guy"._

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the whisper and quickly whirled around to come face to face with an amused looking brit.

"Haha, didn't wake you up did I Iggy?!" I asked, recovering from my shock.

"You're wearing my hat." He said in the pirate accent that could make women melt into a puddle.

I laughed nervously and took the hat off and handed it to England.

"Ehehe, here ya are..."

I watched as the green eyed man checked the hat for any damage and then put it on his head before he locked eyes with my own baby blue ones.

I was about to say something when that feral, sexy pirate grin spread across England's face and my wrist was grabbed in a tight grip.

I started to be pulled along back towards the bedroom by Iggy and I blinked confused.

"Where are we goin' iggy? Back to bed?" I asked curious.

He answered in his pirate accent again as he turned to look at me, the grin still on his face and the pirate hat on his head, suiting him far better than it could anyone else.

"In love with a criminal eh?" He grinned wider.

"I'll show you what this criminal can really do~".

I was pulled into the bedroom for what was about to be the best couple of hours ever.

* * *

**X'D What did ya think?**

**Im sorry im not too good at writing USUK! orz**

**'Thelandofice' spell checked this for me! ^^"**

**Anywayz, review and favourite it if you like ;)**

**See ya for now!**


End file.
